ETERNA PRISIONERA
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: En ese momento no existía Mario, no Existía el Reino Champiñón, no existía su boda. Solo existía Ella y Bowser en ese frio calabozo. (BOWSERxPEACH)


_Hola Lindos, intentaba escribir el cap 3 del fic de LUIGY y no se como termine escribiendo esto XD otra de mis parejas favoritas y raras para variar._

_Avisos: BOWSERxPEACH "Lemon explicido"_

* * *

**"ETERNA PRISIONERA"**

Miraba su vestido de novia colocado en la cama, blanco, largo, con Joyas incrustadas. Estaba tan ilusionada con su boda se casaría con el hombre más valiente, noble, fuerte del Reino.

Su noble Mario, que más de una vez la había rescatado.

Lo amaba. Claro que lo amaba, como no amar a un salvador de tiempo completo que daría su vida por Ella.

Se le entrego ase unos días, entre besos dulces y carisias finas, un completo respecto por parte de Mario asia su cuerpo, es que Mario era un completo caballero.

Peach: te amo Mario.

Dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama, suspirando sonrojada al recordar lo sucedido en ese real cuarto.

* * *

Un estruendoso golpe golpeo sus finos oídos, el palacio era atacado por Tropas del Reino de las Sombras. Habían aprovechado que Mario y Luigy estaban en el Mundo Real reuniéndose con parientes para comunicarles lo de la boda.

Peach: ¡GUARDIAS DEBEMOS PROTEGER EL CASTILLO!

Grito corriendo por el pasillo, muchos guardias Champiñones la rodearon.

Guardias: descuide su alteza, protegeremos el castillo pero sobre todo a usted.

Peach les sonrió sintiéndose segura a pesar de la ausencia de los súper hermanos. Pero no contaba con que sus guardias serien atacados brutalmente por soldados Koopa.

Solo los vio caer dolorosamente a el suelo mientras era rodeada por esos malvados soldados, vio aterrada que el malvado Rey Bowser Koopa caminaba con una sonrisa de malvadad y cinismo con un toque secreto de deseo y lujuria donde Ella. Sus ojos ambar miraron fijamente sus ojos azules.

Bowser: Princesa Peach biné personalmente a felicitarla por su boda, también quiero aprovechar a entregarle su regalo de bodas jajajajaja.

Un completo sarcasmo entre burlas, la cargo cual costal de Papas. Peach pataleó indignada por la situación, golpeando su espalda.

Peach: ¡SUELTAME!, ¡MALVADO!, ¡MARIO TE DARA TU MERESIDO!, ¡SUELTAME!

Bowser la sujeto más fuerte y la nalgueo. Peach se sonrojo y pataleó mas fuerte.

Peach: ¡SUCIO ATREVIDO!

Bowser: jajajaja pensé que nos conocíamos bien por estos años de secuestro. Soldados de vuelta a el castillo.

* * *

Todos los soldados volvieron con el Rey Bowser cargando a Peach a el castillo del Reino de las Sombras.

Bowser ordeno a unos soldados llevar a Peach a los nuevos calabozos que había mandado hacer para ese momento, eran más fríos, oscuros, escalofriantes.

* * *

Peach estuvo horas en esos calabozos sola, con sus delicadas manos sujetadas con Grilletes a la pared, estaba muy triste diciéndose a sí misma "Mario vendrá" una lagrima de desesperación nació de sus bellos ojos cielo.

Sintió el mayor terror de su vida al mirar entra a el malvado Rey Bowser, mas escuchándolo decir a los guardias de afuera.

Bowser: retírense no quiero a nadie cerca del aíra de los calabozos, la Princesa y yo tendremos la mas amistosa de las conversaciones a solas jajajaja.

Rio con pura maldad, dándole a Peach la mayor de las miradas de lujuria. Ella jamás lo había visto así ¿Que le pensaba hacer? Tembló al sentir que El se acercaba y rosaba una de sus escamosas manos en su suave rostro.

Bowser: estoy Koopa seguro que has estado más de una vez con el bigotes de brocha.

Le lamio una mejílla con su escamosa lengua. Peach serraba los ojos temblando.

Bowser: apostaría mi castillo que ese Fontanero es repulsivamente, dulce, tierno, respetuoso y correcto ¿No es así Princesa?

Le apretó con fuerzas las mejíllas con la mano que había rosado su rostro. Peach se quejo sintiendo su rostro maltratado.

Bowser: pobre Princesa apuesto que fueron noches muy aburridas. Quiero asegúrame que cada vez que tu barrigón héroe quiera estar contigo Tu me recuerdes, porque hay placeres que solo los malvados damos.

Apretó mas sus mejíllas con su mano asiendo abrirse forzosamente esos labios, la beso sin ningún tipo de permiso introduciendo su escamosa lengua en lo más profundo de su boca explorándola y adueñándose de Ella a la fuerza, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus senos de forma brusca y atrevida.

Peach se resistió a ese beso, esas carisias eran atrevidas y sucias, Mario jamás la había tocado así, Mario jamás la besaba con ese descaro. Se sentía indignada, se sentía molesta, sentía la temperatura de su cuerpo elevarse como nunca en su real vida.

Sus mejíllas ardían, su respiración se volvía agitada. Se odiaba así misma por no poder controlar las acciones de su cuerpo. Pero no correspondería el beso, respectaría su fiel amor por Mario.

Bowser rompió el beso, la vio fijamente a los ojos.

Bowser: quizás Mario siempre te salva Princesa, pero no lo ara ahora, estas perdida y en las peores manos.

Le sonrió con malicia acariciando su cabello rubio. Enserio quería que Mario sufriera, pero aun que no lo admitiera el amaba a esa Princesa, odiaba tanto que se fuera a casar con su Archí-Enemigo, pero queria tenerla al menos una noche y volverla loca por El.

Peach no entendía por que ese beso en lugar de asco había elevado la temperatura de su cuerpo. Lo vio molesta sintiéndose impotente por los Grilletes que sujetaban sus delicadas manos.

Peach: ¡TE EQUIVOCAS, MARIO VENDRA POR MI!, ¡TE DARA TU MERESIDO ODIOSA LAGARTIJA!

Bowser destrozo su largo vestido rosa con las filosas garras de sus manos.

Peach: ¡¿QUE ASES?!, ¡DETENTE!

Bowser: jajaja que no estabas tan segura que Mario vendría, jajaja que mas da como te encuentre.

Se burlo terminando de destrozar con sus garras ese vestido y cada prenda que llevaba de bajo quedando completamente desnuda.

Peach lloraba amargamente, sabía que ese reptil era malvado pero estaba demostrando su lado más ruin ¿Que acaso quería Humillarla por Venganza? ¿Oh... abusarla? La idea le aterro más sintiendo a Bowser acariciar sus muslos y apegando su escamoso cuerpo a el suyo.

Peach: ¿Bowser… que… ases…?

Bowser abrió sus piernas colocándose en medio de ellas, topándola más a esa fría pared.

Bowser: bien dicen que las chicas lindas no son inteligentes. Pienso poseerte una y otra vez hasta que olvides a el ridículo de Mario jajaja.

Acaricio sus muslos de forma posesiva subiendo a su espalda mientras mordía su cuello, pegando mas su escamoso cuerpo a su delgada figura.

Peach: ¡QUE!, ¡NO POR FAVOR BOWSER NO LO HAGAS!, ¡NO!

Grito entre lagrimas sintiendo como el organo de Bowser había despertado y comenzaba a rosar su vagina, sin poder defenderse con semejante bestia y con sus manos inmóviles.

Peach: ¡MARIO!, ¡MARIO!, ¡MARIO!

Bowser: jajaja no gastes tus gritos Princesa, Mario no vendrá mande a sellar todas las entradas del Mundo Real tal vez venga mañana. Mejor usa tus gritos por esto.

La penetro con brusquedad entremesiendola, asiéndola aprisionarlo con sus largas piernas por reflejo atrayéndolo mas a Ella, su vagina se había humedecido en un segundo por sentir la respiración de esa bestia en su cuello, no entendía por que en lugar de sentirse sucia por tenerlo dentro de Ella, se sentía excitada.

Peach ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH BOWSER!

Grito al sentir que la envestía salvajemente golpeándola contra esa fría pared. Bowser tomo sus caderas y las movió a su brutal ritmo, no tendría consideración con la futura esposa de su Archí-Enemigo que ama y deseaba hace mucho, quería matarla de placer con la brutalidad de un malvado villano.

Peach: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Grito mas complacida, Bowser era un salvaje profesional, la envestía tan bien. Mario jamás la había hecho sentir así, El había sido muy cordial, amable, cariñoso y respetuoso con Ella, la trataba como lo que es una Princesa.

Pero Bowser la estaba envistiendo con brutalidad, rugiendo de placer casi arrojando fuego por su boca, se había posesionado de sus senos los apretaba, aumentando el ritmo de sus envestidas a un nivel mayor. Peach movió sola las caderas intentando igualar el ritmo de sus envestidas, cada vez gritaba más, que sensación tan placentera.

Peach: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!, ¡BOWSER!, ¡BOWSER!, ¡CONTINUA!, ¡CONTINUA!, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

El la envestía mas, mordió con brequead sus pezones, acariciando y rasguñando sus muslos, mostrando su lado más bestial, poseyendo a la mujer de su enemigo que a la vez era su gran amor, mas deseado que tener el Reino Champiñón. Sentía su delicioso aroma pegarse en su cuerpo. Peach sentía las escamas del cuerpo de Bowser rosar su piel eso la excitaba mas sin entenderlo.

Peach: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡BOWSER!

Se sentía desfallecer sintiendo un orgasmo venir, lo vivió disfrutándolo como jamás con Mario. Pero su sorpresa fue sentir que Bowser no se venía con ella sino que aumentaba mas las envestidas topando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Ella.

Peach: ¡BOWSER!, ¡BOWSER!, ¡AAAAAAAHHHH!, ¡BOWSER!

Siguió gritando su nombre, serrando los ojos con fuerzas disfrutando la sensación de vivir un orgasmo tras otro.

En ese momento no existía Mario, no Existía el Reino Champiñón, no existía su boda. Solo existía Ella y Bowser en ese frio calabozo.

Los rugidos de placer aumentaban, el más fuerte fue después de mucho tiempo de placer descontrolado sintiendo que se venía dentro de su víctima, la envistió con mas salvajismo viniéndose dentro de Ella. Peach grito con más fuerzas por esas envestidas ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos orgasmos seguidos sintió por ese reptil.

Bowser se aparto de Ella, le quito los Grilletes, la cargo con sus fuertes brazos. Peach luchaba por recuperar el aliento, mientras sentía a Bowser morder, chupar, rasguñar cada centímetro de su cuerpo dejándolo marcado. Con cansancio pregunto.

Peach: ¿Qué haces?…

Bowser: quiero que Mario mire el cuerpo de su amada con mis marcas.

Peach: ¡MARIO!

Recordó a su fiel Fontanero y comenzó a sentirse culpable por habré correspondido lo de hace un momento.

Peach: Bowser esto no está bien, Mario y yo nos vamos a cas...

No pudo terminar de hablar al sentir que Bowser la ponía de cabeza tomándola de las caderas, abriendo sus piernas comenzando a lamer su vagina.

Peach: aaa,,, Bowser,,, la sangre,,, aaa,,, se me ira a la cabeza,,,aaa

Dijo entre pujidos sintiendo un placer único por la Lengua escamosa de su secuestrador explorando con descaro su vagina. Mario jamás le había hecho sexo oral por respecto. Bowser aparto un poco sus labios de esa húmeda vagina.

Bowser: La sangre en tu cabeza es parte de la diversión, Tu también copera.

Le dijo manteniéndola de cabeza, volviendo a unir sus labios con esa vagina que se humedecía mas por la excitación. Peach sintió que el organo de Bowser había vuelto a despertar, lo tenía muy cerca de su rostro, era más grande de lo que pudo habré visto alguna vez.

Lo tomo con sus manos e introdujo en su boca, lo succionaba desesperada poseída por el placer, jamás pensó hacer algo tan indecente como un 69 y menos con su peor enemigo. Pero era tan placentero que se dejo llevar succionándolo mas, sintiendo como Bowser succionaba mas su vagina. Luego de tanto jugueteo saboreando lo prohibido Bowser se dejo venir en la boca de Peach, Ella ya lo había hecho muchas veces en la de Bowser

Bowser la sentó en el suelo, Ella lo vio a punto de caer dormida por el cansancio.

Bowser: creo que bigotes de brocha te tiene acostumbrada a dormir ¿Luego de solo una vez? Patético.

Bowser se acostó en el frio piso, tomo a Peach de las caderas y la coloco sobre sus caderas penetrándola de nuevo con brusquedad y asiéndola quedar a Ella arriba montándolo.

Peach: ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH!, ¡BOWSER!

Grito de placer sintiendo que de nuevo la envestía con bestialidad, hundiéndose en ese Mar de sensaciones placenteras que solo ese reptil le provocaba

¿Que acaso Bowser no se cansa? se pregunto moviendo sus caderas, sujetándose de la melena roja de su descarado secuestrador, gritando cada vez más su nombre. Cada vez Bowser la envestía mas aumentando los orgasmos y gritos de placer, sintiendo ese suave cuerpo chocar con su escamoso y malvado cuerpo durante esas bestiales envestidas.

Así fue una y otra vez sin parar hasta que cayó dormida en ese frio piso, abrazando el cuerpo de Bowser buscando calor, El la cargo en sus brazos sintiéndose el mayor Rey victorioso de los Reinos. Había poseído a la mujer de su Archí-Enemigo, logrando la mejor Venganza contra Él y a la vez realizando su mayor sueño, estar al menos una noche con su imposible Amor.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Peach amaneció frente a su castillo, cubierta con una real capa roja del Rey Bowser Koopa. Se sentía adolorida, cansada. Sintió que alguien la abrazaba llorando.

Mario: por favor… perdóname Peach… todo esto es mi culpa… no debí dejarte sola.

Peach: ¿Mario?

Mario: Lo siento… ¡BOWSER MALVADO!, como se atrevió acerté esto, ¡PERO TE JURO MI PRINCESA QUE LO PAGARA!

Peach: Bowser

Susurro para si recordando todo lo que había vivido, esa brutalidad, su salvajismo, esa pasión enfermiza de ese reptil que no parresia cansarse, pero sobre todo tenia grabado en su mente esos ojos ambar.

Su piel se erizo al recordar sus rugidos de placer y esas bruscas carisias, se lamio los labios y serró los ojos. Rápido borro esa idea al sentir que Mario la cargaba con cuidado dentro del castillo, lloraba desconsolado sintiéndose culpable porque su amada Princesa había sido denigrada durante su corta ausencia, tenía las asquerosas marcas de ese maldito ser en su frágil cuerpo.

* * *

A pesar de todo los planes para la boda siguieron "El día había llegado"

Peach llevaba puesto su vestido de novia, blanco, largo, con Joyas incrustadas y un largo velo para reflejar su pureza e inocencia.

Durante esa semana de preparativos había pasado encerada en su habitación, todos pensaban que estaba llorando su suerte.

Pero en realidad se enceraba para recordar la oscuridad de esos calabozos, acariciaba su cuerpo sola pensando en la bestialidad de Bowser ¿Que le había hecho que necesitaba buscarlo? no podía sacárselo de la mente, añoraba un segundo junto a el. Pero debía casarse había dado su palabra de honor al momento de aceptar, además aun amaba… a Mario… ya ni estaba segura de eso.

La Iglesia del Reino Champiñón estaba llena. Se realizaría la boda de la Princesa y el héroe Mario. El novio estaba preocupado la novia tenía 2 horas de retraso.

Un mensajero Champiñón entro apenado a dejar una carta de la Princesa a Mario, El la leyó cayendo de rodillas llorando. Su hermano Luigy lo abrazo consolándolo.

* * *

CARTA: querido Mario fuiste mi gran amor, el ser más noble que he conocido, has dado tu vida por mi muchas veces estaré eternamente agradecida contigo por ello, mereces una dama digna de Ti Lo siento no puedo casarme contigo.

* * *

Peach corrió con dificulta por su largo vestido de novia, pasando miles de trampas, Koopa guardias, por llevar a la habitación del malvado Bowser.

Abrió la puerta despacio y lo vio de espaldas tomando una copa de Vino, hablo si verla.

Bowser: ¿A qué debo este honor Princesa? no debería estar en su boda con su héroe de Pacotia.

Peach corrió a el, lo voltio para toparse con sus ojos ambar. Sentía que lo odiaba por a serla adicta a esa placentera droga que es El y la vez lo deseaba de una forma incontrolable.

Peach: ¡TE ODIO!, Por tu culpa no puedo casarme con Mario, ¡YO LO AMABA Y AHORA NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN TI!, ¡ARUINATES MI VIDA!, ¡TE ODIO BOWSER Y LO PEOR QUE SIENTO QUE TE AMO!

Le dio una fuerte bofetada, no le dio tiempo a Bowser de sobarse la cara porque lo atrajo a Ella con sus brazos y lo beso desesperada y con brusquedad en los labios. El correspondió el beso de forma salvaje mordiendo sus labios. La cargo tipo recién casados, le sonrió con maldad y lujuria susurrándole.

Bowser: Si estas aquí quiere decir que quieres ser mi Eterna Prisionera.

Peach afirmo con la cabeza mordiéndose un labio viendo esos ambar ojos con toque de cinismo. Ya no se reconocía así misma, no le importaba su Reino, su gente, su real vida, Mario, solo le importaba estar con ese malvado reptil que de una forma pasional la había enamorado.

Bowser: bueno a los calabozos sea dicho su majestad.

Camino a los fríos calabozos cargándola, mientras Peach rodeaba su cuello con sus delgados brazos y acariciaba su roja melena, besándolo con pasión y descontrol en los labios, siendo feliz sintiéndose plena entregada a una pasión enfermiza de la que sera ETERNA PRISIONERA.

**(Fin)**

* * *

_pobre MARIO XD bueno gracias por leer esta cosa rara de Fic, espero sus comentarios y porfavor no me maten XD_

_Nos vemos/ leemos Lindos._


End file.
